


Fireflies

by fumate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, OOC maybe, for Alfred's birthday, late present, yes OOC, yes i know this suck
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berhubung Alfred tidak bisa melihat peri-peri kesayangannya, Arthur memberinya hadiah lain. [for America's Independence Day. supposedly USUK. OOC, maybe.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia punya himapapa

Arthur panik. Sangat panik.

Ini tanggal 4 Juli. Hari ulang tahun Amerika –si bodoh Alfred. Terdengar sepele? Memang. Tapi tidak seperti itu bagi mantan bajak laut tersebut. Berhubung ini perayaan mantan koloninya, Arthur berencana memberi sesuatu padanya.

Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu benda apa yang cocok untuk selera coretrendahancoret Alfred. Hamburger? Tidak, dia jelas butuh sesuatu yang lebih –walau Alfred sepertinya tidak masalah diberi benda itu-. DVD horor terbaru? Yang ada dia dipaksa menemani. UFO? Hah, yang benar saja. Arthur mau memberi hadiah yang berkesan, tapi tetap ada identitas dirinya. Bukan semata-mata karena itu kegemaran Alfred saja.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Duduk di depan rumah milik Kirana sambil merenungkan banyak hal. Kirana mencemooh gaya duduknya yang terkesan terlalu _bossy_. Kaki diangkat dan ditumpukan ke kaki satunya sementara tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kursi. Lelaki itu nyengir kuda sebelum memperbaiki cara duduknya.

“Jadi, sudah ada ide untuk hadiahnya?” tanya Kirana, meletakkan dua cangkir terisi teh. Uapnya mengepul, menggoda Arthur untuk segera mencicipi.

Arthur menggeleng lesu.

“Memangnya kau mau memberi hadiah yang bagaimana?” rambut Kirana tergerai rapi, berkilat-kilat diterpa cahaya matahari. Manik hitam obsidian miliknya terfokus pada Arthur, menatap penuh pertanyaan. Gadis itu punya sejuta pesona, Arthur akui. Sekarang ia terlihat anggun dan menawan, di saat yang lain ia bisa jadi begitu gagah. Nether sialan. Andai saja yang waktu itu menjajah Indonesia dia.

“Arthur?”

Arthur tergagap. “Eh, inginnya yang ada ciri khas dariku”

“Seperti?”

“Seperti, uhh, seperti peri-periku” oke. Ini konyol, hanya saja Arthur tidak bisa mengontrol lidahnya. Benda itu bergerak seolah-olah mempunyai pikiran sendiri. Hasilnya? Rona-rona merah jambu mulai menjalari wajahnya.

Tapi Kirana tidak tertawa. Ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil menyesap teh.

“Kalau begitu berikan saja” respon itu benar-benar di luar dugaan Arthur. Ia kira Kirana akan terbahak –atau minimal, tersenyum aneh.

“Kau kan tahu, Alfred tidak bisa melihat hal-hal semacam itu” sahut Arthur murung. Rambut pasirnya bergerak dipermainkan angin.

“Kalau begitu,” Kirana meletakkan cangkirnya ke nampan. Perlahan, bergerak menuju Arthur dan membisikkan sesuatu.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Arthur setuju, sebab ia tak punya ide lain. Ia menelfon Alfred dan mengundangnya kemari –ke rumah Kirana. Alfred, tentu saja mau, walau agak keheranan.

Kirana masih di halaman belakang, menyiapkan sesuatu yang tadi mereka diskusikan. Pemuda asal Britania itu tak terlalu menyukai idenya, karena ayolah, apa bagusnya kumpulan kunang-kunang?

Iya. Itu ide Kirana. Gila, memang.

Maka ketika wajah Alfred menyembul keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya, kegelisahan Arthur semakin menjadi-jadi. Kirana belum keluar, dan kejutannya mungkin belum siap.

“IGI- maaf, ARTHURR!!” teriak Alfred, berlari-lari _slow motion_ ala film india. Arthur mendesah.

“Yah. Sudah besar masih idiot”

Representasi Amerika tidak terganggu, malah langsung memeluk Arthur dengan erat. Erat sekali, sampai-sampai Arthur megap-megap. Butuh waktu lama bagi Alfred untuk melepaskan pelukan.

“Hey, Arthur, kau tahu-“ lalu dimulailah cerita panjang Alfred tentang ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana Francis memberinya makanan enak rendah kalori, bagaimana Antonio memberinya tomat terbaik, bagaimana Lovino menamparnya karena dia minta hadiah, bagaimana Ivan memberi kado pipa ajaib, bagaima Natalya hanya memberinya goresan kecil di tangan, dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya.

“Omong-omong, kau tidak mengucapkan padaku?”

Arthur berdeham. “Tentu saja. _Happy birth-_ UHUK!”

Alfred panik ketika mantan _motherland_ nya terbatuk-batuk, bahkan sampai mimisan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Arthur menderita sindrom-sakit-saat-4-juli-datang. Sebenarnya hal biasa, sudah terjadi berulang kali malah. Tapi tetap saja, Alfred tidak tahu itu memang kondisi normal.

“ _Dude_ , kau tidak apa-apa?”

“U-uh, ya, aku tidak apa- UHUK!” dia terbatuk lagi. Darah melompat keluar dari hidungnya. Alfred buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengusapkannya ke hidung Arthur. Pelan-pelan, seolah tak ingin melukai.

“Sudahlah, tak perlu memaksakan.” Alfred berkata, mengerutkan kening setelah selesai. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut melihat anomali yang terjadi.

Mengelap bibir bawah, Arthur mengangguk sembari menghela nafas. “Hadiahmu di sana,” dia memberi isyarat lewat jari dengan menunjuk halaman belakang rumah Kirana. Berbalik lalu melangkah pergi. Membiarkan Alfed mengikutinya, melangkah bersama dalam kesunyian.

Setelah menapaki lantai kayu yang cukup panjang, mereka tiba di pekarangan. Angin dingin menari-nari. Rerimbun pohon bergerak seirama. Semua tampak normal, kecuali–

“WAHH!!”

–kumpulan kunang-kunang berdenyar, melesat pelan. Arthur tersenyum kecil, sedikitnya merasa bangga atas reaksi Alfred yang tak terduga. Dikira akan menguap bosan, siapa sangka dia sibuk memotret.

Menoleh, Arthur mendapati Kirana tersenyum padanya. Dua jempol diacungkan dan –Arthur tahu nanti ia harus berterima kasih.

Yang harus ia harus pikirkan sekarang adalah cara mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tanpa batuk berdarah.

**Author's Note:**

> AKKK TELAT TELAT TELAT TELAAAATT ;A;
> 
> Yesh, telat. Gapapa, yang penting ngasih kado ;3 And damn, ini jatuhnya ooc sangat hahaha maap, diriku lagi eror wuuu/?
> 
> Habede, murica! ^3^)/\\(6w6


End file.
